


All Your Omens

by mansikka



Series: Shadows In The Cascades Of History [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Dating, Falling In Love, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, Love, M/M, POV Magnus Bane, Secrets, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Alec's growing fascination with the Shadow World coincides with strange events occurring around New York. To Magnus, the world feels on the brink of change again. Are the lives of Downworlders, Shadowhunters, and demons, really a thing of the past?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Shadows In The Cascades Of History [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541452
Comments: 125
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's part two of the series; enjoy!

"Good morning."

Magnus wakes to kisses up the back of his neck, smiling before rolling backward expecting Alec's embrace. When he ends up on his back looking up at Alec stood beside the bed he is confused, but smiles anyway when Alec bends down again for another kiss.

"Good morning, Alexander. Why are you dressed?"

Alec looks _good_ today. He always does, but something about being laid here beneath satin sheets naked while Alec looks down at him wearing a sharp navy suit puts all kinds of thoughts in Magnus' head. Alec grabs his hand when he holds it out bending to kiss the back of it then nudges him over so he can sit on the side of the bed.

"I need to meet with a client."

"What time is it?" Magnus asks, yawning before pressing his palms into the bed and hoisting himself up. Those _thoughts_ will have to be placed on hold.

"Early." Alec leans for the nightstand, sitting back to press a cup of takeout coffee and a paper bag into Magnus' hands.

"You bought me breakfast?"

"I didn't want to wake you too early."

He didn't even feel Alec move. How did he get out of bed without him noticing? "Oh. Thank you."

"It's no problem. I need to go shopping. I didn't want you to wake to an empty fridge."

"You're leaving me here? Alone in your apartment? To fend for myself?" Magnus teases, taking a sip of his coffee before pushing it back on to the nightstand so he can slide his hand up Alec's thigh.

"You know where everything is."

"Oh. I do," Magnus assures him, walking his fingers up Alec's fly, much to his amusement.

"Help yourself to anything," Alec adds, watching his hand.

"Anything?" Magnus asks, sweeping his hand up Alec's chest to curl around the back of his neck.

"Anything."

"Well. I would prefer to be helping myself to _you_."

Alec smiles against his mouth, sweeping his fingers over Magnus' chest. "Stay tonight? You can have anything you want."

"I like the sound of that."

"_Good_."

Magnus smiles into their kiss, chasing Alec's lips when he finally pulls back and pouting, earning himself another quick peck. "Then, okay. I will."

"I'll try to get some groceries on the way back. If not, you feel like Chinese food tonight? Jade Wolf?"

"Perfect."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

Magnus accepts another kiss then sinks back against the headboard, waving when Alec turns in the bedroom doorway to smile before heading out.

This is the first time he's been in Alec's apartment alone. He stretches and yawns, inspecting the paper bag to see what Alec has brought him to eat. When he sees the egg seeping into the paper he decides to eat elsewhere, not wanting to spill his breakfast over the bed. Magnus stands and pulls on his boxers from the night before, making his way through to the living room.

At the dining table he sits, ripping the bag open and flattening it out. There is egg, bacon, and cheese filling a soft breakfast muffin, the smell of it making his stomach grumble. He takes a large bite and washes it back with coffee, humming to himself for the taste.

Alec's dining table is the only place in his apartment where Magnus has ever seen anything close to a _mess_. There are various stacks of papers, a pad with some scribbled notes, a few magazines, and fabric swatches. Currently as well as all of his other projects, Alec has five weddings to organize, including the elaborate one at the old Institute church. So it's no surprise that peeking out amongst those papers are menus, seating plans, and all sorts of other wedding paraphernalia. Magnus wonders sometimes how he doesn't get all of those weddings mixed up.

Whatever else Alec is doing, the arrangements for his most elaborate of weddings are moving swiftly. They have permission for renovations that are already underway. The guest list Magnus took a peek at over Alec's shoulder as he was writing it and thinks it's more obscene than extravagant. Though what plays on Magnus' mind more than anything about that wedding is that _off_ feeling Alec has mentioned twice more since that night he'd taken Magnus with him. Every time he talks about anything to do with the Shadow World—which seems more and more often—Magnus' heart is filled with fear, even if there is no logical reason for it.

As though to remind himself of that world, Magnus conjures the magic that still flows through his veins. He flares his fingers, studying the blue flicker lapping around his hand, then pulses it towards the nearest pile of papers, pulling them closer. He has no intention of reading any of them; this is Alec's space, and Alec's work, and it is not his place to pry. Magnus plays with the papers scattering them high in the air, remembering fire messages that used to fly around centuries ago.

His magic is nowhere near as strong as it was then, that initial boost when he'd taken the portal shard from Clary waning now there is little in this world that requires his magic. Magnus thought he'd be more lost for the thought of being without it again, for remembering how devastated he and all the other warlocks had been for the depletion of their magic the first time around. But all this time later, he is disappointed only. Magnus knows he can live without his magic if he needs to.

Magnus is tidying away the tornado of papers he's scattered when a page gets his attention, stealing his appetite and sucking all the heat from the room. Alec has been doodling, the page covered in notes made during phone calls, interspersed with Shadowhunter runes. His familiar handwriting is scratched beneath each telling Magnus he must have been researching. If he hasn't been, then this is some latent memory that Magnus does not want to think about Alec having.

As he tidies away his breakfast Magnus notices a book on the kitchen counter, open at a page that takes the strength from his knees. He turns the page without losing it so he can see the cover, sick for the name he reads there. It is a copy, obviously; Magnus knows there were only ever a few Gray Books available even when there was a need for Shadowhunters in the world. Though as Magnus leaves Alec's apartment and then throughout the rest of his day, all he can picture is the contents of The Book of Gramarye. What does all of this mean for Alec?

* * *

"Hey, Magnus. You're not here to collect rent, are you?"

Magnus smiles for both the tinkling of the Ouroboros bookstore doorbell as he walks in, and the sight of Luke stretching where he's balanced on a ladder reaching for a high shelf. Luke slots the last books he has from the box he has wedged between his stomach and the ladder then jumps down, squashing the box under his arm as he extends his hand for Magnus to shake.

"Unless you missed a payment I don't know about, then, no, I don't believe so."

"How's things?" Luke asks, waving Magnus forward as he crushes the box and takes it through to the back of the store. He pulls a bottle of juice from the fridge and waves it for Magnus, who nods, accepting a glass when he pours.

"Good."

"Busy as always?"

"Oh, you know me."

"I saw Catarina on the weekend," Luke adds, pulling a stool out for Magnus to sit before sitting himself. "She was on her way to start a double."

"She practically lives at that hospital." Magnus will text her once he's left Ouroboros even though he speaks to her daily, just to check in that she isn't working too hard. Which he knows she is.

"So, what's new? How's Alec?"

Magnus tries to control his smile, and fails. "Alec is good. Working equally hard."

Alec is _wonderful_. Magnus doesn't care about coming across as biased. Since Alec walked into his world everything feels lighter, and better, just because he exists. He is sweet and attentive, an amazing storyteller, and can speak about anything and everything with Magnus until late in the night. He is always so pleased to be in Magnus' company, his eyes lighting up every time he sees him, or sagging with relief into his hugs if they've been apart for too many hours.

Magnus feels _needy_ for Alec, and for the first time in his life he feels certain that those feelings are returned. He can be open with his affection without having it ridiculed and scorned. He can reach out and touch, knowing he won't be pushed away. To be so free to care for someone knowing it won't be thrown back in his face gives Magnus a sense of peace he didn't realize he'd been without.

"Earth to Magnus…"

Magnus blinks, shaking his head for not realizing his thoughts had wandered so far. "I'm sorry?"

"I said, what brings you here? Not that it's not great to see you, obviously," Luke says, grinning at him in tease. He does that a lot now, a special smile reserved purely for things related to Alec. Magnus rolls his eyes and clears his throat.

"Alec and I—Alec, really—is hosting a dinner. At his apartment. I thought I would invite you in person."

"I'd love to," Luke replies, smiling harder still, "that'd be great."

"There is a caterer he wants to sample for an upcoming event he is preparing. We are to be their guinea pigs, in effect."

"Hey. A night off from cooking my own dinner is a night off; I'll take it."

"Saturday?"

"Works for me."

"Alec will be pleased to hear it. There will be a few of us," Magnus adds, going through a mental list of their guests. He's still crossing his fingers that the hospital doesn't change shifts on Catarina so that she can attend.

"Well. If anyone knows how to host a party, I guess it's him."

Magnus nods in agreement. He's now attended more events with Alec than he can count. Alec has impeccable taste and an exceptional eye for detail, as well as the ability to interpret every client's needs with a careless effort that makes every single one believe they are getting preferential treatment. Though Magnus' visit here today to Luke's goes beyond just inviting him to this party where Alec can demonstrate those charming skills. He tries to find the words he needs as he drinks his juice, pretending he doesn't see Luke watching him.

Luke makes small talk, clearly aware that Magnus is having trouble finding what to say. Magnus hears about Jocelyn, who Luke has remained friends with despite their relationship failing years ago. Magnus takes the opportunity to tease Luke a _little_ for him also having had a brief relationship with Alec's mom in the past. Alec in particular enjoys teasing him about that.

They talk about Dot, and Ragnor, and pad out the story Raphael told them both snippets of about a fight in his bar. Luke earns himself an, _oh, Lucien_ for his mumbled comment about Magnus cleaning out New York like a Monopoly board. Magnus owns Raphael's bar as well as this bookstore, so that really is only three properties. What else is he supposed to do with his money but invest it?

"Anyway," Luke says a little later as he refills Magnus' glass, "something on your mind?"

Magnus still doesn't know how to word it, but knows if he doesn't get the words out now he'll have to come back a second time. "Alec hasn't been in here, recently, has he?"

"Ouroboros? No. Should he have been?"

"No. No, nothing like that."

"What is it?"

Licking his lips as he stalls for time, once again Magnus struggles with what to tell him. Luke's expression is easy and patient, which doesn't help at all. Finally, Magnus forces out the words. "What do you know of the Shadow World, Luke?"

"The Shadow World?" Luke repeats in surprise. "Only that there isn't one anymore. That it allegedly existed centuries ago. Stuff of myth and legend, that sort of thing. Why?"

"Allegedly?"

"Well. I know it was _there_. Here, really. But it's not like… I don't know, Magnus. Like I said. It's the stuff of myth and legend. Like fairytales, or something. Fables and history all mixed up together; I don't know."

Of my _history_, Magnus wants to say, hit with the sudden urge to flare his magic for Luke to see. "Well—"

"Allegedly, I have both Shadowhunters and werewolves in my family. You know that?"

Magnus smiles, trying to picture Luke as both. It's far easier than he'd like for how much the Shadow World has been on his mind of late. "I didn't."

"So. What's this about?"

"Alec has… expressed an interest recently, is all. In the Shadow World. He's found a copy of The Grey Book. I didn't want to pry, or ask where he got it—"

"So, you thought he bought it here?" Luke says, laughing. "Magnus, no. I know I sell some rare stuff, things that fall out of circulation. But there can't be more than a handful of the Grey Book left in the world. And anyway; if the legends are true, didn't all lore and literature from the Shadow World get destroyed, or hidden away after that last war?"

Flashes of smoke, and fire, and shouting hit Magnus making him flinch as he remembers that battle, clearing his throat and trying to put an easier smile on his face. "Supposedly."

"So? Just ask him where he got it if you really need to know," Luke says with a shrug. He taps Magnus on the shoulder as he stands for the tinkling bell of the store door announcing a customer, leaving Magnus to wallow in his own thoughts.

The Grey Book continues to taunt him for the days following his visit to Luke's store. It is still open on Alec's kitchen counter whenever Magnus visits, Alec's note taking continuing as he works through the pages. He's even started setting everything out neater in a new notebook. Magnus hasn't had the courage to ask about it yet but is driving himself crazy by not doing. Every time he arrives his eyes are drawn to it whether he wants to look or not. It is the elephant in the room that occasionally makes his words sharper than intended, earning him a surprised look from Alec, and, even worse, sincere inquiries to check he is okay. Magnus knows he is putting pictures together that he is building from pieces he is adamant fit, when there is no reason to believe they do. But until he really asks him, he knows he will continue to agonize about it.

It is on the eve of Alec's party that Magnus finds himself turning the pages of The Grey Book as Alec fixes them both a drink after putting the last details together for the evening. Alec watches him as he mixes the drink, Magnus aware of his eyes on him even as he hears Alec pouring.

"This book," Magnus begins to say, not sure what else he intends to.

"It's fascinating," Alec says, coming to join him, pushing Magnus' drink into his hand and running his finger over a rune on the page. "It's not another language, really, but it feels like one. Like these _runes_ have something to say, you know?"

"You've been reading this for a while," Magnus says, not knowing what to make of Alec's statement. Some lingering angelic blood in his system calling out to those runes is a terrifying thought.

"Well. I turn the pages once in a while. I haven't really sat down to read through it."

"Still," Magnus says, lifting up the book so Alec can see how much he's already worked through despite not reading that much. "You've made some progress."

"Some. Cheers," Alec adds, unconcerned as he raises his glass for Magnus to clink against.

"Cheers. Where did you get it?"

"The book?"

"Yes."

"My mother's basement," Alec says, smiling as he traces out another of the runes. "Mom got the house in the divorce settlement. The house has been in the Lightwood family for decades, and the land even longer; who knows what else is lurking down there? I only went down to get some wine. It was like this book was waiting for me, sticking out on a shelf. Which sounds weird, I know."

Magnus smiles, fresh panic seeping through him even as he tries to tell himself not to overreact.

"Are you ready for this party?" Alec asks as he puts his glass down, takes Magnus' to do the same, then grips him by the waist and pulls him close.

Magnus smoothes his hands up Alec's arms, resting his hands over his shoulders and leaning into his warmth, seeking its reassurance. "I am."

"And tomorrow," Alec adds, nuzzling against his cheek before kissing him, giving Magnus a look that normally flares a different kind of heat in his core, "we don't have any place to be. We can stay in bed all day, if you want."

A day in bed with Alec. There is little more he could want. But that _book_ still taunts him out of the corner of his eye stealing all enthusiasm for anything. Magnus circles his arms around his neck and pulls Alec into a hug, breathing him in deep, letting himself be swayed in Alec's arms.

* * *

"Honestly, Betty. I see you having a long, luxurious vacation with your husband, free of any disasters both away and at home. Live a little," Magnus adds, patting Betty's arm in reassurance. She's been coming to Bane for a card reading once a month for a year now, and honestly, he thinks she only comes for some kind words.

"You're sure?" Betty asks, mild fear still peeking at him over the rim over her silver-framed glasses from a face framed by soft blonde curls.

"From what you have told me, it sounds to me that you have very much earned this break. Take it. Enjoy. Soak up a little sun for me."

"Oh, Magnus," Betty says, sighing as she stands and beaming at him affectionately, "you are a dear. Honestly, I don't know where I would be in my life if it wasn't for you."

"Well, I'm sure you'd be just fine. But thank you," Magnus says, gesturing for Betty to follow him to the counter.

"Perhaps you should get a little sun yourself," Betty adds with an arched eyebrow, her usual meekness giving way to the occasional shrewd look Magnus is sure she saves to use on him for special occasions. He doesn't correct her, but does think of the weekend he just spent with Alec, after taking an early morning drive up the coast and spending two days on a secluded beach. He's had _plenty_ of sun.

"You are absolutely right. Perhaps I need my own vacation."

"Or your own, loving wife. Or husband," Betty says with a wink, with the worst attempt at discretion as she pointedly looks at a customer stood over by the display of Tibetan bells and bowls. Why does Betty's every visit coincide with an attempt to set him up?

"Oh. You never know," he says as he takes her card, of course thinking of Alec. They have been together a while now, but not long enough to be thinking of _marriage_. Though Alec constantly talking about weddings has on occasion put thoughts in Magnus' head. He forces them away as he takes payment for Betty's card reading, exchanging a few pleasantries until she leaves. Though he does have to scratch out the _Lightwood-Bane_ he's scribbled on to his blotter pad when he sees what he's been writing while speaking to Betty.

Alec arrives for lunch as scheduled armed with a large bag of food and cups of coffee. He kisses Magnus on the shoulder since he's on the phone when he arrives, carefully setting up their lunch on a table towards the back of the store. Magnus watches him as he does, half-distracted from his call though thankfully on hold while his supplier checks something for him. He hangs up satisfied with the answer he gets and crosses the store to wrap his arms around Alec from behind before he has the chance to sit down.

"Hello."

"Hi," Alec says, leaning back against him and covering his hands with his own. "Busy as always?"

"No more than you," Magnus replies, sliding into the seat Alec pulls out for him. "Did you go to the school?"

"I did," Alec tells him, pulling the coffee cups from their holder, placing one beside Magnus' sandwich. "I can't believe they want me to organize a senior prom."

"Well. It's a private school. I suppose they have all the resources. And _money_."

"You mean, they have overly-wealthy parents who could be investing in all kinds of amazing things, but instead choose to invest in this? To impress their neighbors, or something?"

"Alexander," Magnus says with undisguised affection as he watches Alec fold back the paper from his sandwich, "these are the very people who keep you in business."

"Believe me. I'm grateful," Alec says, smiling at him, "and I appreciate them. Most of them. I just think half of these people are idiots."

Magnus knows he's not being entirely truthful. He can tell from the slight pout and the eye roll that, while Alec really is happy for this prom he'll now be planning, something about it has got his back up. So Magnus smiles, pretends that he hasn't noticed, continuing to study Alec as he bites into his sandwich. Alec knows he's on to him immediately, rolling his eyes for a second time before laughing.

"The theme is… James Bond. They want all the movie posters, the music pretty much only songs that were theme tunes. I talked them into at least using the soundtracks as well, but it's all so… _kitsch_."

"James Bond is _kitsch_?"

"Magnus. They want all the guys in tuxes, which, I think you know, I'm already a fan of on _you_."

Magnus preens for the way Alec's eyes narrow as he smirks, knowing exactly what he's thinking and remembering. Alec was Magnus' plus one for an event at Ragnor's university only just last week, and had _loved_ seeing him in a tux. And then out of it.

"And that's… bad?" he says, grinning or sharing that memory.

"No. But they want all the girls to dress up as Bond Girls, that they can _vote_ on, for who's hottest. No same sex couples, by implication; I pointed out I wouldn't be hosting any such event with any kind of discrimination. I think my _reputation_ is the only thing that stopped them from kicking me out. I added ten percent to my fee," Alec adds with a smug, triumphant wink before he picks up his sandwich again.

"Urgh."

"You'd think," Alec says, gesturing with his sandwich, "that a school of all places would be teaching kids it was okay to go out into the world as themselves."

"You would hope."

"Anyway. It's quite an easy thing to put together. It'll take perhaps a month to get them set up, then I can leave them to it. There's also some kind of fundraiser thing going on alongside the prom; I convinced them to donate the proceedings to an LGBT youth group instead of the new gymnasium they really don't need."

"I'm proud of you."

"Thank you."

"I hope the rest of your day is free of any similar people," Magnus adds, popping an olive into his mouth. Alec always goes to so much effort when his time with Magnus is short. They have olives, chips, pickles, and a number of garnishes to go with their sandwiches. Magnus also recognizes the bakery logo on the paper bags, promising something sweet for them after.

"Me too. You sure I can't persuade you to come with?"

"No thank you. I don't think I know enough about _baseball_ to have anything to say to anyone."

Alec's event tonight is for the New York Yankees. And while he's enjoyed attending all manner of events with Alec, Magnus prefers the things Alec organizes for fashion, the arts, and other things that hold his interest. He is always proud to attend with Alec, whatever he does. But when Alec has to _work the room_ and Magnus is left to his own devices, there isn't a lot he has to say to make small talk about _sport_.

This will be the first night in almost a month that they will sleep apart. Magnus has tried not to dwell on it, these few hours alone in his bed without Alec beside him. He shouldn't be so _clingy_, and tries not to come across as such, but he can't help how he feels. He's already decided he'll work late once he's finished dinner with Catarina and Ragnor, so he'll be too tired to do much but fall into bed and sleep. After checking to see if there are messages from Alec, of course.

"You're still coming to poker tomorrow?" Magnus asks then, remembering the message earlier from Luke. Luke hosts poker above Ouroboros once a month. Tomorrow there should be the three of them plus Raphael, who Luke introduced Magnus to years ago. If Simon is free, he will also be joining them, but won't know until the morning.

"Of course. I'll be coming straight from a wedding rehearsal."

"...for the church?" _That_ church. The one Magnus has come to think of as the bane of his life.

"No, we have a while before that one will be ready for anything like a rehearsal. There are so many things still to organize. We have a _long_ while."

Alec isn't going into the _Institute_ again just yet then, Magnus, thinks; _good_. His growing interest in all things to do with the Shadow World ever since going into that church continues to plague Magnus every time he mentions it—and even when he doesn't. He doesn't mean to be on edge or paranoid about this wedding Alec is organizing. But since Alec figured out those symbols he shouldn't be able to see are _runes_, it's like he has a new obsession. Magnus wants to support him in everything, both personally and professionally. But he's having difficulty separating Alec's new interest from a world he shouldn't know anything about.

"I'm beginning to think you have a thing for organizing weddings," Magnus teases, loving the way it makes Alec smile.

"What isn't to like about a wedding? Celebrating loving someone so much you want to spend your whole life with them, in front of all the people you love? It's beautiful."

Every time Magnus thinks he can't fall for Alec even harder than he already has, he goes and surprises him yet again. Alec surprises him with everything. "Well, when you put it like that. Of course."

"Besides," Alec says as he pops an olive into his mouth and winks at him, "it's good practice."

Warmth and affection make Magnus' heart soar. He smiles but then takes an extra large bite of his sandwich for fearing his words might run away from him, for just how _much_ he feels.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Does this count as a first argument?

Magnus' heart is in his throat on the off chance that it _is_, no amount of tai chi, pacing his apartment, or rearranging the layout of Bane doing anything to stop him _fretting_. His phone taunts him for having no waiting messages every time he checks it, and for the third time in an hour, Magnus debates closing his store early to try to track Alec down.

They've had disagreements before now, discussions where they've had differing opinions over music, and literature, and politics from time to time. Their texts have been curt when days are busy, and their words clipped if aspects of their work go wrong. But these are minor, small things, grumbles that are resolved within minutes with hugs and kisses and murmurs of apology. There have never been so many hours where they haven't _spoken_.

"Alexander," he breathes more than speaks out loud, peering out of the window just in case Alec is on his way in. Though why would he be? He was mad enough to storm away from him yesterday and hasn't been in contact since. Magnus replays their argument yet again putting each of them at fault.

Alec's increasing interest in the Shadow World has stirred up a lot of memories for Magnus, along with insecurities he'd thought he'd overcome. He doesn't mean to lash out, doesn't mean to let his fears force harsh words from his tongue. But they did, and Alec's patience is gone for his snippy comments and his _stubbornness_. It doesn't help that Alec has a stubborn streak that matches his own.

Alec's work is important to him, his enthusiasm to make everything perfect something to be commended, and just one of the things Magnus so admires. He's turned missing him and his own self doubt into something it isn't, accusing Alec of caring about nothing but his work. Even if it was _him_ who was late for and then distracted throughout their date last night, for getting carried away during a consultation with a new client.

An alert sounds on his phone; Magnus almost drops it in his haste to see if it's a message from Alec, groaning when he realizes it is only a reminder to go to the bank. He curses under his breath, half-relieved he will be closing early today anyway. Though how is he supposed to keep himself occupied for another hour?

Magnus gets to his meeting at the bank early, buzzing for drinking far too much coffee. He needs to be alert so perhaps the caffeine is a good thing. Magnus is appalled in a way that he earns far more money from investing the wealth he already has than doing actual work, offsetting his guilt for it by donating a large amount to charities as often as possible. By the time his meeting is over, there is a substantial amount on its way to three causes in the city, and he has a file full of potential further investments that he needs to think about.

Normally Magnus comes away from these meetings with a spring in his step for all the possibilities he holds in his hands. Today all he can think of is Alec, who still hasn't called. Magnus feels defeated, and lonely, too maudlin to even drown his sorrows in a bar.

By the time he reaches home after taking a long walk back in an attempt to clear his head, Magnus thinks he's even too exhausted for his usual go-to remedy. When a hot bath doesn't seem like the answer to his problems Magnus knows he is in trouble. He misses Alec too much to think of anything else.

Alec is waiting for him, looking just as dejected as Magnus feels. He is leaning beside the door of Bane with his head bowed, though not enough for Magnus to miss the frown on his face. But his eyes light up as he sees him, a mixture of relief and joy as he pushes away from the wall.

"Magnus; I'm sorry."

Magnus shakes his head and barrels forward into his arms, holding on tight and forgetting about anything else. He closes his eyes for the warm palms run over his back, and how Alec tucks his chin over his shoulder pulling him closer still. "I'm sorry too," he mumbles sagging for the kiss pressed into his neck.

"Don't be. This was on me."

"Oh," Magnus says, pulling back but not letting go of him, with no regard for the files in danger of scattering everywhere for how much they're being jostled between them. "I think perhaps we can both share a little of the blame."

"I don't care. I don't care whose fault it is. I missed you, and I'm sorry," Alec says, cupping his face and dragging him into a kiss.

Magnus wraps his arms around his waist as he kisses back, not caring how _silly_ it might be that being with Alec has made him feel whole again. When Alec breaks their kiss Magnus is having none of it, chasing his lips and backing him against the wall.

"I should have called you last night," Alec tells him when they part again, gripping on to his waist. "I meant to. But when I left, I… I went to take it out on the gym. And then I got a call from my mom. And by the time I looked at my phone again, it was after midnight."

"It's okay, Alec—"

"And then this morning I had back to back meetings. It didn't help that I couldn't sleep without you, and then _did_; I slept too late. And I didn't want to apologize in a text, so… well. Here I am. And I'm sorry."

"So am I," Magnus whispers back as he claims another kiss, gratefully sinking back into his embrace. When they pull apart this time Alec's face has softened into a relieved smile Magnus knows he echoes. He can't even bring himself to let go of Alec as he unlocks the door, files haphazardly tucked under his arm. "Are you coming in?"

"Can I stay?"

"Of course."

"Then give me like… twenty, thirty minutes," Alec tells him, grabbing on to the lapels of Magnus' blazer to tug him closer. "I'll come back with food, something to drink?"

"That sounds perfect."

"Okay. Okay," Alec says, grinning at him, stealing another quick kiss and looking as though he has no intention of letting go. He takes another, squeezes Magnus' hand then finally lets go of him, watching Magnus until he lets himself into the store.

By the time Alec returns with dinner, Magnus has showered and changed, and feels like himself again. Alec uses the external staircase to join him, politely waiting for Magnus to open the door even though he left it purposely open. The first thing Magnus sees is a large bouquet of flowers that Alec peeks from behind, making Magnus' heart soar.

"I should give you a key," Magnus says as he kisses Alec in greeting, carefully taking the flowers and taking them inside. "I have one for your place."

"It would be weird me being up here when you're working down there. But of course."

There is a spare key somewhere in his apartment but he isn't sure where. Magnus makes a mental note to look for it later while putting his flowers in a vase then goes back to setting up their table for dinner.

"I hope Thai is okay?"

"Perfect. Thank you."

"I don't know about you, but I didn't eat much today. I couldn't; not for us not talking."

Affectionate warmth blooms in his chest; Magnus really does feel whole again. He pulls Alec into a kiss interrupting him from helping himself to a corkscrew, smiling against his mouth.

"Magnus; I love you," Alec says suddenly, putting the wine bottle down on a counter and pulling him into his arms. "I don't want to be the kind of person who only says things like this because we were _arguing_. I wanted to say it so many times, but I… I need you to know that. I love you, Magnus."

Magnus' heart is full. He's never had anyone tell him they loved him and seen how much they mean it in their eyes. With Alec it's in every gesture, every morning they're in bed wrapped in one another's arms, every message, every moment. But to hear the words said out loud settles something in Magnus he didn't know was in turmoil. He cups the back of Alec's neck swirling his thumb behind his ear, brushing their mouths together.

"Alexander. I love you too."

* * *

"I've got something to show you," Alec says once he's greeted Magnus properly after enthusiastically tugging him into his apartment, kissing him by the door like they haven't seen each other in months.

"Oh?"

"I found something in the church today when we were doing another site evaluation."

"There are a lot of site evaluations for this one. More than is typical I think?" Magnus says, smiling even though his stomach is clenching for mention of that church _again_. He tries to be excited purely because _Alec_ is excited.

"It's because it's such an old building. They just need to make sure that everything is secure. That no ceilings are gonna fall down in the middle of the ceremony, or something."

"Better to be safe than sorry."

"Exactly," Alec says, walking over to a bookshelf, coming back with something long wrapped in a cloth and gesturing for them to sit on the couch. "We were checking one of the entrances over, looking for the best places for photo opportunities. One of the crew leaned on a wall, and it was like a secret panel just popped out. Inside was _this_."

Magnus' heart stops for the seraph blade now uncovered in Alec's lap, a thousand memories rushing back at him at once. Unconsciously he backs away from it, retreating across the couch. Thankfully Alec is far too fascinated with his new _weapon_ to notice.

"Isn't it amazing?" Alec says, fingertips tracing over the runes on the shaft of the blade.

"Of course."

"There were a couple of others in pieces, shards and stuff. This was the only one fully intact."

"I suppose the rest of the building will need to be searched to find if there is anything similar?"

"It was," Alec says, "we didn't find anything else. It's almost like whoever had stashed these things there forgot about these ones and took everything else. Like they left in a hurry, or something."

Staring at the seraph blade, Magnus can recall that _hurry_ the Shadowhunters left their former Institute in, in painful detail. "I see."

"And it's weird," Alec says then, his fingertips stroking over the blade. "Look."

A ringing buzz erupts in Magnus' ears as Alec grips the seraph blade by its handle and the blade lights up. It's only faint, like a toy whose batteries are almost worn out. But that it glows at all surges panic through Magnus that makes him want to flee from the building.

"How strange," he manages to say, thankful that his voice comes out level for the awful ringing in his ears.

"They said it happens sometimes, some types of rock give the appearance of lighting up at touch. I didn't see it happen when anyone else picked it up though."

"Oh."

"Maybe it's that Shadowhunter blood in me," Alec adds in tease, still admiring the blade. He moves it through the air on instinct as though some latent muscle memory is calling to him. Magnus is _terrified_ but can't do or say a thing.

"You never know."

"You wanna try?" Alec asks then, and now Magnus is really panicking. The one time he handled a seraph blade it glowed bright red thanks to his father. His magic might be waning, but he daren't risk it, not ready to explain who, or _what_ he is.

"No, it's okay."

"It's just—"

"I don't like weapons," Magnus says jumping up from the couch.

Alec stares up at him in surprise but then covers the blade back over, standing to join him then putting it back on a shelf. "Okay. I just thought it was interesting."

"Weapons don't need to be handed into the police, or something?"

"The blade is so dull it's got no use as anything but ornamental. I didn't even intend to keep it, really. I just… put it in my bag. I'm not even sure I remember doing it," Alec adds as he frowns at the blade, sending fresh fear spiraling through Magnus' core.

"Are you keeping it?"

"I don't know. If there aren't supposed to be any surviving Shadow World relics, I don't have anywhere to return it to. But if I keep it, I don't know, Magnus. Should I?"

Magnus' shrug speaks of disinterest, earning him a snort of laughter as Alec takes his hand.

"You don't find this interesting? All this history?" Alec asks, playing with his fingers.

"I do." I _lived_ through it, Magnus wants to say, but knows he never will.

"I just… I _assumed_ you'd be just as fascinated by all of this stuff as I am."

"No. I am," Magnus assures him, even if he has the urge to grab that seraph blade and toss it from the balcony out of sight. "It's just been a long day."

Alec smiles in sympathy, nudging for him to sit again and then immediately straddling Magnus' lap. He hooks his elbows over Magnus' shoulders, arching against him as Magnus sneaks his fingers up the back of his shirt. "Well. Then I guess I'll just have to distract you from it."

Magnus tilts his head for a kiss and leans into it, pleading with the dark mood descending on him to stay back.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

"So, where is this little _detour_ you've been so excited about taking me since we came to lunch?" Alec says after wiping his mouth and neatly laying his cutlery across his plate.

Magnus spears the last of his salad on to his fork, washing it down with a gulp of wine. He's not sure _excited_ is the word, but it might be; Magnus feels like he's been vibrating in his chair ever since sitting down at their table in this restaurant.

"Well. Perhaps we should sit a while first."

"Perhaps. You can still tell me," Alec says, piling their plates together on the side of the table so he can take Magnus' hand.

"Well. I am considering a new investment."

"A new store?"

"No, not this time."

"Not another bar, surely? Raphael would have something to say?"

Magnus smiles for the thought of Raphael glowering at him, his raging about _competitors_, and _loyalty_, and a smattering of curse words in Spanish. Though he does need to speak to Raphael about his potential plans. He has a lot to think about if he is going to make this investment work.

"I'm sure he would. But no; not a new bar. Though it does involve a little evening… entertainment."

Alec's eyes light up with amusement as he swirls his thumb over the back of his hand. "Oh, really."

"Alexander. I have no idea where your mind is going, but no. Not _that_."

"So. What is it?"

"I'm thinking of opening a club. A nightclub," Magnus says, and as has happened the past few days, his mind fills with the vision he already has for the empty space he's seen.

Alec's eyes light up in delight for him. "Seriously?"

"Yes. I've found this incredible venue that has a good space for a dancefloor, and seating. I plan on ripping out the current bar and installing a new one—if I take it, of course; I am only considering it at this stage."

"I didn't know this would be something you wanted," Alec says, smiling in encouragement as he continues to play with his fingers. Magnus could tell him about the clubs he has owned in the past but has no way of adjusting the dates to make them plausibly fit.

"Well. Let's just say, I wasn't always so… quiet."

"Magnus," Alec says, laughing softly, "I wouldn't say you are _quiet_."

"Perhaps not quiet," Magnus amends, trying to look for the words he is meaning. "I only meant—I lead a very simple life, Alexander. It wasn't always this way."

"So there _are_ skeletons in your closet you've been keeping from me," Alec teases with a wink, and Magnus is once again frustrated that he doesn't know what to say.

"I used to be far more outgoing. And dress differently—"

"You dress far different now than when I first met you," Alec points out with a deliberate glance over his lined eyes, carefully styled hair that he has still not quite convinced himself to wear as a mohawk again yet, and the tailoring of his clothes. Magnus has always loved clothes, and fashion, and making up his very own style. He has Alec to thank for reminding him of that; not because Alec has ever had any issues with any of the ways he dresses, but for giving him reasons to dress up that he hasn't had for so long.

"I suppose. Though what I really meant is, there have been periods in my life where I have lived a far more frivolous lifestyle than I currently do."

"And you want to get back to that?"

"No. No," Magnus says, groaning because he's still tripping over his words, "I only meant, really, that I have thought about owning a nightclub multiple times. And I was recently given the details of a space which I think would be perfect. I wanted to show you."

Alec taps his fingers over the back of his hand, sitting up straighter. "I can't wait."

"I'm not sure of anything yet, of course; it is a lot to think about."

"Whether you would run it, if you did who would run your store, if you didn't then who would? Yes, all kinds of things," Alec agrees. Of course he gets it. His entire professional life is about _organizing_.

"I have a few ideas. I've been thinking of little else," Magnus admits. He only picked up the file for the club space three days ago having been sidetracked from looking with everything else that is going on. From the moment the realtor showed him around, Magnus has been picturing every single detail. He _wants_ this club; the last time he felt so sure and excited about a new project was when he purchased and opened Bane.

"Then let's go look."

That Alec is excited for him asking question after question on the walk to the club puts even more certainty in Magnus' heart. Magnus purposely suggested their location for lunch because it was so close, so in minutes they are outside and the keys are burning a hole in Magnus' pant pocket for how eager he is to get inside.

"Magnus. This place is _perfect_," Alec says as he explores the space with him, moving as though he can already picture everything that he describes. He asks questions that make Magnus think even deeper about the choices he will have to make, sees things from another perspective just for having Alec with him as he walks around.

"I really want this," Magnus tells him as the take a final look before he locks up again, securing the building with the code memorized from the realtor. He realizes he's telling _himself_ that more than he is Alec. 

"Then, what's stopping you?"

"Nothing, I suppose. Aside from paperwork, indecision, and figuring out who will look after it for me. I want to be present, and I am sure in the initial months I will be spending a lot of time here. But I don't want to spend every evening here," Magnus says, swallowing away the nervousness bubbling in his throat for what he needs to say next. "Alexander. I don't want to spend less time with _you_."

Alec takes him by the waist and pulls him close, smiling at him adoringly as he sways him. "Magnus. If you think, for one second, I wouldn't proudly be by your side in this place as many nights as you would have me here, then I really don't know what you're thinking. I _love_ you. And I'll support you with this, and anything else you need. Always."

Magnus doesn't think he could love him more. Though he kisses him hoping to show him how much he does, then leads Alec back to his apartment so he can show him again. Alec is the best thing to have happened to Magnus in his long, long life. He falls asleep cradled in Alec's arms, knowing he has never been so loved.

* * *

How is he supposed to get through their _date_ when Alex looks like _that_? Magnus takes in the joyful pride on his face, the slight sheen of sweat on his forehead, and the vest that sticks to his skin following a sparring session with his brother Jace, and decides his decision to meet him here was a good one, but probably not the most productive. Not if they want to get to the screening they'd plan to, anyway.

"Hey." Alec's eyes light up when he spots him, walking away from Jace mid-conversation leaving Jace holding out his arms in exasperation then waving at Magnus before walking away. "Am I late or something?"

"No," Magnus replies as Alec leans in to kiss him, cupping his face but not getting too close. "I was passing by after dropping off something for a client and thought I would see if you were still here so we could walk back together."

Alec beams at him, nuzzling a second kiss to his cheek. "I'd hug you but…"

Magnus follows the way he gestures at himself and considers tackling him into the private shower he knows is here at Jace's gym. But he doesn't, only gives him a coy smile and a wink that says he expects to be hugged later. As well as many other things.

Alec throws his bag over his shoulder, drains about half a bottle of water in a few quick gulps, then holds the door open for Magnus and leads him outside. He slots his fingers through Magnus' raising his hand to kiss the back of, then stretches, turning his face skyward with a satisfied sigh.

"Did you have a good session with Jace?"

"Pretty good, yeah."

"Did you _win_?"

"I'd say it was a very even draw. You still okay for seven?" Alec asks, rolling his neck. Magnus thinks of making excuses, offering a massage instead. Though he can do that later after the movie if Alec stays at his.

"Of course."

"Am I staying?" Alec adds, smirking as he turns to look at him. There really is no need to ask anymore. It's been months since either one of them slept alone, but sometimes they still like to tease with this dance. Alec's look for him practically says he's already anticipating that _massage_, and Magnus is still yet to make his offer out loud.

"Of course."

Alec grins for Magnus pulling him to a stop to kiss him, chasing his mouth when he pulls away and pouting for it. Magnus is helpless but to steal another quick one before squeezing Alec's hand so he knows to start walking again.

"Tell me about your day."

Magnus does as asked, regaling Alec with tales of customers, and a lunch with Catarina at the hospital canteen that was cut short because she was called back to the ER. Alec takes his turn, speaking with excitement about a new client he met this morning, and some other prospective events he has to plan.

"And the church?" Magnus asks even if he doesn't want to, even if he wishes Alec had never been contacted by this couple planning to marry in the old Institute. He can't help asking; Alec is _consumed_ by planning this wedding. He gets like this on the most elaborate of events he puts together, so enthused about making everything perfect that he'll give up sleep just to make every detail right. And while Magnus knows he is being irrational to feel that Alec is putting more effort into this wedding than any other event he's taken on because of its connection to the Shadow World, he can't help it.

"Amazing. It's incredible how quickly everything is coming together. It's really looking like a wedding venue now."

"Your clients must be pleased."

"Ecstatic. Though today they were more interested in the cakes I set them up a sampling session for. Took them three hours, apparently, but they've chosen one. I think they ate wedding cake in substitute for lunch."

"What did they go for?" Magnus asks, far more interested in thinking about wedding cake than that infernal church.

Alec groans and laughs at the same time. "Remember when I said they might have a little more money than sense? This is why. It's a seven-tier cake with alternating vanilla and chocolate sponge, with a buttercream and raspberry compote filling for the vanilla, and a fudge chocolate ganache for the chocolate. They're having sugar flowers made to match the bouquet and flower theme."

It does sound excessive. Though Magnus likes the idea a lot. "That sounds... elaborate."

"Magnus, it's ridiculous," Alec says, groaning again, pulling his phone from his bag to show him a picture. The cake is stunning, more like a work of art than something to eat. Though it's also so _much_. Which makes Magnus like it all the more.

"That's… _big_."

"Base is forty inches in diameter. It's a _little_ excessive."

"I'll say."

"Magnus. They're also having these two towers of cupcakes made with the same flavors and flowers. And that's just the cakes. The meal… I don't even know how they expect anyone not to fall asleep the minute they're done eating. Or dance."

"Well. The church is big. Perhaps you can dedicate a room for an after-meal nap."

"Don't give them ideas," Alec says, laughing. "They've already come up with so many bad ones. I already had to persuade them that it would be unwise—perhaps even _distasteful_—to set up one of those photo booths I had at The Institute for the Mad Hatter's."

Magnus remembers the booth at The Institute; people seemed to be enjoying them a lot. "And that would be… bad?"

"Magnus. They wanted it installed in the _crypt_."

"There's still a crypt in the church?" Magnus asks, imagining fallen Shadowhunters lying beneath the feet of the wedding attendees and shuddering for it.

"They didn't find anyone inside or anything, but yeah. There is. Names carved into each, those same symbols that are everywhere. These Shadowhunters, Magnus… what kind of lives did they live to be buried like that? In a building _abandoned_ like that?"

Alec worked out the connection between the church and the Shadowhunters on his own. He knows it was an Institute once after scouring the internet and digging through archives in libraries which should really not have let anything from the Shadow World fall into their hands. Magnus remembers the first time he arrived at Alec's to find his coffee table covered in borrowed books, horrified at the thought of all those Mundane library staff handling them. The runes thankfully don't have any impact on them anymore, otherwise New York would be exposed to a number of Forsakens just from Alec's interest. Alec is _fascinated_, and Magnus is terrified for it. And guilty, of course, for not yet telling him about _him_.

"Oh, they lived no different to us, I expect," Magnus says, swallowing away the bile pressing in his throat.

"Well, sure. But if their entire existence was to protect the world from anything _demonic_, surely there was something different about them? They looked just like us, but they _weren't_ us. They had… Magnus, I read that they sent _kids_ into battle. Like kids _Max's_ age. That's barbaric."

It is. And it was. Magnus never had a vast amount of time for _Shadowhunters_ for all the wrongs they did, all those Accords they manipulated to suit their own needs. But even he used to shudder at the sight of young Shadowhunters patrolling the streets or being sent off to wage war. The world is better off without any of that, he is sure.

"Of course."

"Magnus, I'm sorry," Alec says then, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"For?"

"I've been so caught up with work, and this church in particular—and all this _Shadowhunter_ stuff. I feel like it's all I talk about with you."

How can he politely change the subject without showing how relieved he is? Though Magnus will be forever thankful for how self-aware Alec is about things like this, and how easy it is to talk of other topics with barely any nudging. "It's okay."

"No more weddings, or churches, or… child warriors this evening. I promise," Alec says, bumping their arms together. "I'm all yours."

Magnus clears his throat, pretending to look at him in reproach. "I was under the impression you were _all mine_ all of the time."

Alec turns to grin at him, raising his hand to kiss again. "You're right, I am. Always."

* * *

As Magnus watches Ragnor weave through the crowd with a tray full of drinks for them, he hopes he has enough residual magic left to at least take the edge off the hangover he's bound to have in the morning. It's fading so fast; Magnus can't help think part of that is down to lack of use. With Alec's fascination with the Shadow World, Magnus can't be completely sure he's not let it fail deliberately. Though he also can't help the feeling he gets that the magic is _waiting_ for something, building up in silence like a charge for when he needs it most. What would he need it for?

"Am I glad I don't have work in the morning," Catarina says as Ragnor slides the tray on to their table, quickly gathering up the now empty glasses he forgot to take back to the bar.

"Oh, stop complaining," Ragnor admonishes as he first hands out their shots. Magnus has no idea what is in them but appreciates the burn in his throat when he drinks.

"Are we working through every cocktail on the menu?" Magnus asks, inspecting the ornate glass with orange sugar crystals around its rim. He is out of practice it seems for not knowing the name. He'll have to do a little more research if he does go ahead with his _club_.

"And what better excuse do we have than to discuss our dear Magnus giving us a new establishment in which to spend our well-earned cash in?"

"See. _I_ thought we were providing Magnus with distraction because his _beau_ was working late."

"I adore you both," Magnus says, raising his glass in toast. Which is true. He _loves_ his friends. Even if they are intent on teasing him for everything.

"So? Which is it?" Catarina asks once she's taken a sip of her cocktail and given a considering smile of approval.

"Can it not simply be because the three of us haven't had an evening out together in a week? Two weeks?"

Ragnor gives him a knowing look that makes Magnus roll his eyes.

"_Fine_. Alec is at what appears to be a very tense family dinner."

"You weren't invited?"

"Oh, no," Magnus says, waving away Catarina's question, "I was. And believe me. I have grown very fond of Alec's family. Everyone _except_ his father. He's insisted that his children meet with him to _catch up_. I have no desire to be there for that."

"Aren't his parents divorced?"

"Very. _Robert Lightwood_ is a difficult, overly principled man considering his history."

"Well he sounds _delightful_," Ragnor declares, already halfway through his drink.

"Indeed. Alec always comes away in the foulest of moods. I didn't want to be there while he loses his temper with his father. I don't want him to feel the need to show any _restraint_."

"So, we _are_ keeping you company."

"Of course we are," Ragnor agrees, again raising his glass in toast.

"Although, if either of you would _like_ to talk me either into, or out of this ridiculous idea for a club…"

"I think it's a _great_ idea," Catarina tells him, patting Magnus on the thigh. "You've talked about it so many times, you have some great ideas, you've practically got the place decorated before you've even signed."

"I'll bet you even have a _name_," Ragnor adds, smirking at him over his glass.

Magnus toys with the straw in his glass before answering. "As a matter of fact, I do. Pandemonium."

"Oh. It's perfect," Catarina says holding her glass up for a second toast.

"I think now that you've _named_ it, you _have_ to take it," Ragnor declares, disappointed when he inspects his glass and it's empty.

"I don't know…"

Magnus _does_ know. In his heart of hearts he already owns the club, has a couch in the perfect spot from where he can survey the dancefloor and see what is happening around him; with Alec by his side, of course. He has stocked the bar with several drinks he has already decided will be popular, and now makes a mental note that he should make an appointment with a mixologist to get some more ideas for drinks. _Alec_ will probably have the perfect person in mind, Magnus thinks, helplessly smiling as he always does just for the thought of him.

"What is there left for you to know?" Catarina asks, nudging against his leg so that he uncrosses it from his thigh.

"Many things."

"Such as?"

"The logistics—"

"You told me Raphael said he would help you find staff and manage the place as long as you needed him to," Catarina says, cutting him off. "And I know for a _fact_ Dot's already said she'd help with your store."

"Maia has already heavily hinted she would be more than happy if I poached her from the Hunters Moon," Magnus admits. "She would split her time between Raphael's bar and the club."

Truthfully, there aren't many more things Magnus can plan before he runs out of excuses not to take the club. If he was distracted when he initially looked into it, these days _Pandemonium_ seems to be every other word out of his mouth.

That Alec is so busy with work and more fascinated than ever with his _research_ into the Shadow World might be why he has thrown himself into thinking about the club as much as he does. Their time together has been so limited this past couple of weeks with all of Alec's upcoming weddings, that Magnus has had to find other ways to fill his time. Worrying about Alec's _hobby_ has been dislodged—mostly—for dreaming about his club.

"Well, it sounds like you've got everything covered. So what's the delay?"

"He doesn't want to _commit_," Ragnor says, already looking around as though he's debating yet another drink.

"Who says I don't?"

"Your procrastination, indecision, and that mournful look on your face. Which of course could be put down to your absent _boyfriend_."

"He isn't _absent_. He's just _busy_," Magnus objects. Though he can't hide that he really is mournful without Alec. He'll be glad to see the back of all these _weddings_; least of all so he doesn't have to hear about that Institute church again. He is as supportive of all of Alec's work and endeavors as Alec is of his. Though Magnus is still idly wishing that once that particular wedding is behind him and there is no more exposure to an Institute building, Alec's interest in the Shadow World might start to wane.

"Alec likes the idea of Pandemonium, I take it?" Catarina asks, stopping Magnus' thoughts from wandering too far.

"Of course. He has already offered his services to plan an opening night."

"Seriously, Magnus," Catarina says, draining her drink and standing, intent on taking her turn at the bar. "I don't know why you just don't go for it."

* * *

"_Magnus_…"

Alec groans Magnus' name into his neck as he shudders into him, pinning him to the bed with his full body weight. Magnus closes his eyes and smiles, letting his legs slip down from where they've been wrapped around his waist and tracing his fingertips over his back.

Alec groans again, stirring his hips and hugging him, pressing a lingering kiss to his cheek as he leans back with a smile. "You okay?"

"Of course."

Magnus steeples his fingers together against Alec's lower back and adjusts his legs again to get comfortable. He tilts his chin for Alec's kisses accepting every one, and echoing his smile. He gives a languid arch beneath him—as much as he can do for Alec's weight—grumbling as Alec jostles him to lean on one arm.

"Let's get you finished."

"Oh," Magnus says, pretending to be offended, even as Alec presses firmer into him as he takes him in hand, "I am sorry to be taking up so much of your time."

"I'm not," Alec replies as he gives a twist of his hand in the very spot he knows will get the best reaction. Magnus presses his head into the pillow as he stirs his hips to meet him, missing Alec's kisses for the moan that falls from his mouth.

Alec smirks at him, smug and sure of himself, as he has every right to be. No one in Magnus' long life has ever made him feel the way that Alec does in so many ways. Which he proves again right then with a clever twist of his fingers and a grind of his hips that leaves Magnus shuddering and spilling over his hand.

Alec kisses him through it, milking him until Magnus whimpers, before pressing a kiss to his cheek and kneeling up. He strokes down Magnus' thigh, resting his fingers on his stomach and grinning back at him with a contented sigh.

"Better?"

"I was pretty good anyway," Magnus replies, resting his hands on Alec's hips, guiding him as he withdraws. Alec snorts at his attempt to tease. Magnus takes his offered hand and stumbles behind him until they reach the shower, curling an arm around Alec's waist as they wait for the water to warm.

"Are you hungry?"

"I could be." Magnus closes his eyes and turns as Alec guides him, leaning into the fingers massaging his scalp.

"You had a big lunch?"

"No. I just don't have many thoughts in my head right now."

Alec's hum is smug, his kisses to the back of his neck soothing as he rocks Magnus in his arms. The scent of sandalwood hits Magnus as Alec uncaps his shampoo and begins to lather it through his hair, sighing at his ministrations. Alec tells him about his day, turning for Magnus to wash his hair as well, distracting him with further kisses as they continue their shower.

"We'll be late," Alec says as he grips him by the waist, making no moves to get out.

"We will."

"Jace is always late," Alec adds, shrugging, and kissing him again. Though they do race through getting dried and dressed, giggling as they hail and fall into a taxi. Out of nowhere, Magnus' magic has flared in strength this past couple of days; as they settle in the back of the taxi Magnus half-wonders what Alec's reaction might be to him opening a portal to get them there sooner, smiling as he pictures the look on his face.

They arrive at the restaurant in minutes, rushing through the door hand in hand and waving down Jace before the waiter can get to them. Neither Jace nor Clary seem fazed by their slightly late arrival, barely looking up when they stumble to a halt at their table.

"You're here," Clary says as she stands, kissing them both in greeting. It still jolts Magnus sometimes when he sees her for remembering the _other_ Clary, and the chaos she almost brought through to their world.

"You think you have something for this?" Jace asks after he's shaken both their hands, shoving his elbow at Magnus.

Unperturbed by the suddenness of Jace's request Magnus cups either side of his elbow inspecting a long graze. "Does it hurt?"

"Itches something awful," Jace says, smiling as he pretends to glare at Alec.

"Not my fault you lost your balance."

"Alec. You threw me over your shoulder. I landed elbow first."

"Yeah. It's called _sparring_."

Clary and Magnus share a look, hiding their smiles and mumbling that perhaps they should order. Since this is somewhere Jace and Alec come a lot they already know what they want, both Magnus and Clary taking just minutes to choose their own dinners. The food smells delicious; Magnus' stomach rumbles when a waiter passes catching a glimpse of a tray laden with lasagne, and pasta, and something else he doesn't recognize but decides he could eat three of. Alec smiles without breaking his conversation with Jace, reaching to pat Magnus' stomach.

Magnus likes Jace and Clary a lot, so used to their company now that he's forgotten Jace's initial, hostile attempts to work out his _intentions_ with Alec. Clary has charmed him, her enthusiasm for life and never failing kindness worming its way into his heart. Even if seeing her makes him think of _demons_ and _dimensions_, and another version of him living somewhere doing who knows what.

Magnus watches Jace's eyes follow Alec's fork as he spears some of the pasta from his plate on to his own, and helps himself to a piece of Magnus' chicken in return without breaking their conversation. The corners of Jace's mouth curl up in a smile, and Magnus drops his gaze when he looks his way.

"Hey. Did you hear about that animal attack down in Queens?" Jace says then, making Magnus look back up.

"No?" Alec answers as Magnus shakes his head, and even Clary pauses from eating.

"Last night. Some security guard got torn to shreds out the back of some club there. Guy was covered in these deep scratches, like claws or something."

"Well. It was a full moon last night. Simon made me watch a bunch of werewolf films," Clary explains when the rest of them look at her.

Of course, there are werewolves in New York, along with vampires, other warlocks, and even some Seelie. But there hasn't been the slightest hint of any Downworlder in the city for more than a century. And it's been even longer since a Downworlder was involved in anything to do with harming a Mundane. Magnus chides himself for even letting the thought cross his mind.

"So, what, some guy got attacked by a… wild cat, or something?" Alec asks, his voice filled with disbelief.

"Something like that. He had this black stuff coming out of one of the wounds; guess it must have got infected. Police cordoned off the area for a while."

"They normally do that, though, right? After a murder?" Clary adds, looking between Jace and Alec.

Magnus tries to ignore the way his stomach clenches, forcing himself to take another bite of food. His mind is really overworking today, putting these details together to now decide this _security guard_ has suffered some kind of demon attack. The demon that followed the other Clary through was the first demon Magnus has seen in more years than he can remember. He puts his unease with Alec's interest with that _church_ and the Shadow World together, sure it's just an overactive imagination. He tells himself this repeatedly as he eats, even if he's lost his appetite. Alec being attentive, noticing how he toys with more food than he gets it in his mouth doesn't help matters, but he continues to smile, tries to offer his thoughts into the group conversation.

"Hey. Wasn't there something similar last week?" Clary says then, grabbing Magnus' attention. "I don't know about the black stuff, but wasn't there another attack like this?"

"Maybe," Jace says, taking a sip of his beer before pulling out his phone and starting to search through, bringing up a news article in seconds. "Yeah. I think so, look."

The details are almost identical. Magnus wonders why he hasn't heard about the first incident until now. His appetite fails him altogether. Magnus drains his drink feeling Alec's eyes on him.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course," Magnus says covering the hand squeezing his leg, turning his head to accept Alec's kiss as Jace and Clary go to the bar.

"It's just… I've noticed the past few weeks, your appetite can be pretty off. We can be in the middle of dinner and it's like a switch, or something."

Magnus hasn't even realized his behavior is marked enough for Alec to notice. Though why wouldn't Alec notice; Alec notices everything about him. "I'm sorry, Alec."

"No," Alec says, shaking his head, "you don't need to be. I just want to be sure you're doing okay. I know things are crazy for me right now; I don't know, Magnus. I hope you don't think I'm neglecting you."

Guilt swells in Magnus' chest stealing the very last of his appetite, but he can't let Alec see that. So he pops something in his mouth forcing himself to chew, squeezing Alec's hand against his thigh. "Well. I am sure there are all kinds of ways for you to make it up to me if you _are_ neglecting me."

"So I _am_ neglecting you," Alec says, grinning since he knows he's teasing. He steals another kiss and throws an arm around his shoulders as he moves closer. Magnus relishes in Alec's warmth tucking into his side, like that might shield him from the nightmares he is creating for himself.

"Perhaps a little."

"I'll make it up to you," Alec says, brushing their lips together.

"I'm sure you will," Magnus agrees, turning enough to rest his hand against Alec's chest as they kiss.

"We leave you for less than five minutes, and you're already humping at the table?"

Magnus feels Alec smile against his mouth, ducking his head and leaving Alec to face Jace's mocking. Though he catches Clary's eyes as they sit back down, and can't help echoing her smile. He can pretend everything is normal in their world for a little longer; at least through the end of their meal.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

This might be the fifth or even sixth archery tournament Magnus has watched Alec compete in, and Magnus is no less excited than he was the first time. Alec is poised, and dedicated, and blowing all the competition away. Which leaves Magnus smug, and proud, and pretending that he isn't aware of the tightness of his pants.

His cheer is louder and a few seconds earlier than Clary's or Jace's; possibly because he's learned enough about these competitions to know how the points work. He knows Alec will win now no matter what. Alec pauses from taking aim and finds him in the crowd, _winking_ at him. Magnus ignores Jace's snort from his side not wanting to miss a second of Alec's performance.

When Alec wins he rushes across to claim a celebratory hug and kiss, treating Jace to an eye roll for the catcall he bellows out. A peal of laughter rings out around the room as Alec gets a slap to the back of Jace's head before jogging away to take his place on the stage for his prize.

"Celebratory drinks, right?" Jace says when they make their way out.

Alec adjusts the bag over his shoulder and takes Magnus' hand, grinning at him when he looks his way. "Sure. I could go for a drink."

"Well, Magnus, I for one can't wait until you have your place open," Clary says as she tucks into Jace's side.

"Oh, I think that might be a little while yet."

"There's no problems, right?" Jace asks.

"No. Just the typical delays with paperwork and such."

"It'll be worth the wait," Alec adds with pride, pulling his phone from his pocket. "Where are we headed?"

"No offense, Alec," Jace says, "I'm not in the mood for one of your fancy bars tonight."

"What? I don't have any bars."

"But you do know a lot of _fancy_ ones."

"That's for _work_."

"And you do know every single restaurant in New York," Clary adds, grinning at Magnus.

Magnus can only smile back, because it feels like Alec has taken him to every one of those restaurants. He listens to Alec invite Izzy and Simon for drinks, sure he can hear Izzy's _congratulations_ yelled down the phone. Alec drops his hand so he can pull Magnus in by the waist, nosing against his temple so he knows to turn his head for a kiss.

The Hunter's Moon is busy. Maia gives them a round of shots in celebration of Alec's win, and Alec opens a tab at the bar. Alec is attentive with Magnus as ever, with either an arm slung around his shoulders or holding his hand against his thigh. Magnus _loves_ this about being with Alec; Alec never shies away from touching him or showing him affection when they are in company. And for as long as they have been together now, it is still a novel feeling not to have to brace for Alec pulling away.

The conversation between their group flows easy, with Maia joining them when she can, and another round of cheering erupting when Izzy and Simon arrive. They order some food, their table overflowing with snacks and drinks. Simon commandeers the jukebox which makes Jace jump up from his seat when another of the bar's customers objects to his choice of music.

"So tell me about tonight," Izzy says when they've finished eating and ordered yet more drinks. "Give me every detail."

"Just the same as always," Alec says, "nothing much to tell."

"Are you kidding me?" Jace says, incredulous when he rejoins them while still scowling at the man who had attempted to size up to Simon. "Alec. There was something _intense_ about you out there tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"You just looked like you weren't seeing a target, but were standing there waiting for, I don't know. A swarm of oversized scorpions who were about to attack, or something. You look like you were prepared for _battle_."

Magnus would agree, if the thought of Alec being _battle-ready_ didn't make his blood run cold. Alec's interest in the Shadow World hasn't waned. Magnus has woken to him poring over books and reading about legends. He's even vague about how he continues to find all these Shadow World documents. Magnus is horrified that they are so easy to obtain. Though Magnus then catches himself worrying and scolds himself for thinking too much. Alec being _energized_ for this tournament is nothing but his usual adrenaline for working so many extra hours and giving his all.

Those animal attacks around the city are growing in number, and with every passing story about them, Magnus grows more alarmed. And feels _stronger_, his magic beginning to kick in again, its blue obtaining a vibrancy he hasn't seen since it was first reawakened. It can't mean what he's thinking. It just _can't_. Aside from the one Clary brought through from that other dimension, there hasn't been a demon here in centuries.

"I don't know," Alec says, shrugging with the slightest furrowing of his brow. "I felt different, I think."

"Different? How?"

"Like charged. Energized. _Stronger_, somehow. I don't know."

Magnus knocks back his drink for Alec's choice of words. This _energized_ feeling is something he has experienced too. And Catarina, and Ragnor, who have both been amazed by the slightest rekindling of their magic. Magnus tries to reason that Izzy would also be feeling that same feeling if there was Shadowhunter blood running through her and Alec, and she hasn't mentioned any such thing.

"You been sneaking energy drinks?" Jace says in teasing, since Alec always mocks all the isotopic drinks he stocks in the gym's vending machines.

"Obviously _not_."

"Well. Whatever it was, you were amazing. You always are," Jace adds, "but tonight? Alec, you were on fire."

"I did feel different," Alec says again, laughing to himself. "I don't know. Like… there was new blood in my veins, or something."

Magnus tells himself he's being paranoid, demanding to himself that he enjoy his night.

* * *

"You hear about that attack earlier today?" Alec says as they clear up after dinner.

Alec is so engrossed in the final preparations for this Institute wedding, that over dinner he's talked of little else. Magnus is usually always relieved for the change in subject. Not to this one, though. Not to the only other subject that has clasped fear around his heart and started to make him lose sleep at night. Magnus rinses off the final dish and passes it to Alec to dry.

"No. I hadn't."

"Magnus, I don't even know what's happening out there. It's like the zoo got abandoned or something. How many weeks has this been going on now?"

"A few. A couple of months, perhaps," Magnus replies, having cataloged every _animal attack_ in the city with increasing alarm. He's only missed this latest one because he's been avoiding the news. He, Ragnor, and Catarina have exchanged worried conversations as these attacks continue, warily watching their own magic grow more prominent. Magnus conjured his first stable portal in centuries just yesterday. His joy at stepping on to a Parisien street was shortlived for not having Alec there with him, for not being able to share that side of himself with him. For what it might mean that he has his magic back so fully.

In the corners of the Hunters Moon, Magnus has seen Downworlders quietly crowding together, whispers of werewolves displaying signs of aggression, and fear as one or two have transformed. Even Seelies seem to have appeared out of nowhere. So many of them retreated into the Seelie Realm when the last demons were defeated, those few remaining wanting to live Mundane lives. Magnus is yet to hear about any new vampires aside from the few he already knows, but if these attacks continue, he wouldn't be surprised if he does soon.

Magnus is _afraid_.

When he walks the streets he is sure he can tell who is a would-be Shadowhunter. He keeps waking from nightmares where Alec has runes etched into his skin. There is an energy in the air that Magnus doesn't like at all, half-wishing he was a Mundane so he could be oblivious to what is happening. Demons are finding their way back into their world. There is no way Magnus will ever be ready for that.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

Magnus startles for the way Alec cups his face and ducks to look at him, the concern in his eyes making his heart hurt. "Of course."

"It's just… you've been… _off_, the past few days. Past couple of weeks, actually," Alec says, his hands hesitant as he grips his waist, doubt clear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry—"

"Magnus, it's okay," Alec says, wrapping his arms around his waist and swaying with a soft smile. "I know you have so much to do, what with Bane, and Pandemonium, and everything."

"I suppose."

"And I know everything's been crazy with me too, with all these weddings," Alec adds, hugging Magnus and kissing a path up his neck. "But I promise. This final big one is _it_ for now. I have no intention of booking anything this elaborate for a while."

"It's okay—"

"It isn't," Alec says, his expression more serious when he pulls back. "Not if it's interfering with _us_. Or making you feel like I'm not here for you, or something."

"I don't think that. I don't," Magnus replies, his heart now starting to pound in alarm.

"So. _We're_ okay?" Alec asks, that doubt returning to his face making him look shy and unsure of himself; two things Magnus has so rarely seen in Alec. Which of course means _he_ is now filled with guilt. Has he been so paranoid about these _animal _attacks that he has pulled back from Alec?

"Alexander, of course we are," Magnus says, sweeping his hands up his chest, and when the worry doesn't drop from his eyes he cups Alec's face, pulling him into a kiss. "Of course we are. I love you."

"I love you too, Magnus. I need you to know you're… there is nothing more important to me than you, okay? I know I have all this work right now, and family stuff, like always. And archery, and training. And, you know. Other things. But you're important to me, more than anything in the world. I'm sorry if you think I've been neglecting you."

"You haven't been—"

"I'll make it up to you," Alec adds, looking even more concerned.

"Alec," Magnus whispers, filled with love, and affection, his fear for these attacks subsiding because he has no room for them right now. "Everything is okay. _We_ are okay. I know you're busy. I know your work is so much right now. It's okay, Alexander. We always support one another, no matter how trying things can be."

"So, when this wedding is over, I was thinking. Maybe you, and me, we could take a vacation. Only a short one; I know you have so much to do with the club."

"I'd love that," Magnus says, already picturing him and Alec on a beach somewhere, with nothing else to worry or think about. He _wants_ it, half-wishes he could conjure a portal right now and whisk Alec away from everything.

"Yeah?"

"Of course."

Alec beams at him in relief and kisses him, backing Magnus against a kitchen counter. Magnus sweeps his hands up Alec's back beneath his shirt, closing his eyes as Alec mouths at his neck. When Alec pulls back, there is a look of intent in his eyes that leads to them giggling and tripping over one another as they kiss, walk, and undress their way to Alec's bedroom. Magnus half-tackles him to the bed, the two of them landing in a heap and still laughing. Though Alec then flips them, pinning Magnus in place with his chest.

Alec begins to stir his hips in that lazy way that Magnus loves, that he knows means they could indulge in each other all night, just doing this. Alec reaches down to squeeze them together then grabs Magnus' legs to wrap around his waist, burying his face in his neck.

"I love you," Magnus says again, thinking Alec needs to hear it, and groaning as he gives a harder stir of his lips.

"Magnus, I love you too."

Magnus closes his eyes for the hard mouthing to his neck and the blissful heat beginning to build in his core. He tilts his head for a kiss without looking, feeling Alec pulling back. Though when he does open his eyes Alec slows, looking startled, swirling a thumb over his cheek.

"Alexander?"

"Magnus," Alec says uncertainly, continuing to dart his gaze over his face.

"What is it?"

"Magnus. Your eyes."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A _little_ cliffhanger-y, hmm? The last part of the story starts next week so it's not too long to wait to see what happens next 😉 thank you for reading!


End file.
